1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp and stamp cassette, and particularly relates to: a type of stamp wherein thermal stencil paper is engraved by means of thermal energy, and this is attached to an ink supply member and used; and a stamp cassette wherein the thermal stencil paper to be used for the aforementioned engraving is mounted by means of rolling in tape fashion.
2. Related Background Art
Regarding known stamps, there have been rubber stamps, ink-impregnated rubber stamps and so forth, and more recently, stamps easily manufactured by means of a thermal head ("Stamp Maker" manufactured by MAX Inc.) are known.
However, rubber stamps and ink-impregnated rubber stamps have the problems of high costs and time consumption for their engravings, because they are manufactured by means of carving or molding. On the other hand, stamps manufactured by means of the aforementioned thermal head are a practical application which utilizes direct engraving by means of the recent thermal stencil paper. However, concerning these stamps, there are problems such as the stamp and the original base being one unit, so that if there is an error in the engraving, the stamp becomes useless, and also incurs high costs when making multiple types of stamps.